I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday
by animejade49
Summary: The sequel to Dreaming Of You Darien Shields Love Story. Darien will have to choose between his fate with Serena and Esmeralda. Also there is someone new threating the safety of the universe known as The black moon queen... but who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to Dreaming Of You! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story=D I hope you like it!**

* * *

"The Black Moon queen… A beauty like no other, possessing a power that all wish to have yet fear at the same time"

"What are you blabbing about?" Rubeus asked Diamond

"The legacy we love and some fear"

"Our queen… How I love that tale," Rubeus said… He like Diamond hoped for the legacy to be true… They were secretly searching for her but did not have the slightest hint where to find her.

"How has your search been?"

"Not to good… We do not even know how she looks like exactly. How would we know who she is?"

"We will know when we look into her soul"

"When we find her we will be invincible… She will lead us to victory"

"Let's hope we're the only ones looking for her Rubeus"

* * *

"Have you been hearing about these sailor scouts?" April asked me as we walked to the café

"Yeah… And what about?"

"The story seems kind of cute and to good to be true. Imagine having powers"

"I know… Funny"

"But what I really enjoy is the story of Tuxedo mask"

"Oh gosh here you go again," I said rolling my eyes

"Isn't he dreamy?"

"If you say so April"

"Come on you know he is" She smirks

"I haven't even seen him and you haven't either"

"So what… From what I heard he's a true hunkster"

"What I think about all of this is gibberish"

"Party pooper" I laughed when she called me this.

"So who are we meeting?"

"Oh my friend from the three lights"

"Oh that new band"

"Yeah they're awesome"

"Yeah if you like that kind of music"

"Boy you are sure a party pooper today" As we were reaching the café I see a tall young man waving at us.

"Seiya!" she runs to the young man and hugs him.

"Hello my sugar" he said. He looks at me curiously

"You must be sugars famous sister"

"Famous?"

"She's told me a lot about you. I am Seiya Lights. You probably heard some of our music"

"Yeah… Nice music my friend" I try to smile

"Don't mind her she's just a party pooper today"

"Ha ha very funny April… I'm just not in the mood today" truth is today marked one year since the last day I saw Darien. I still loved him after all this time… Much to my misfortune.

"Don't worry about it… I'll make her happy" he winks at me and smiles.

"Hey are we still up for that party tonight"

"Sure thing babe… Would ya like to attend Esmeralda?"

"We barely know each other though" I shyly responded

"You know April and that's all that matters"

* * *

"How is she?" I asked Goran… It has been a year since I last saw my Bubbles… In addition, not a day goes by that I do not think about her.

"She's doing okay bro… she's going to college, meeting new people"

"I'm glad"

"You still love her like crazy don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Dude you ask me about her everyday" Goran smiled

"Has she ever… Mentioned me?" I was scared to ask… I knew the obvious answer yet I still had hope.

"Sorry Darien… But no"

"I guessed not"

"But I don't understand you dude… You still love Esmeralda yet you're with Serena"

"It's to complicating to explain Goran"

"I have time"

"Don't you have to go home to your wife?"

"Oh yeah… He he she'll go crazy on me if I miss our anniversary dinner" he smiles his famous cheesy smile.

Today marks one year since I last saw her… My bubbles. How I missed her, but it was best that we went our separate ways. With the life, I have now… All I would be doing is putting her in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this wasn't going the way i planned. This story was going to be totally different... haha but then i got an idea from a Rubeus video called Hellfire (and the girls name is Esmeralda!). I hope you all will enjoy where this is going=) I am trying my best to keep the characters in character.**

* * *

"You two will be my guests of honor… You will be back stage," Seiya told us. He really seemed like a conceited yet charming young man.

"That's like the best you could do Seiya… For you love dove?" April joked… I was this close to pulling her by her ear… Since she was with Ricky.

"You haven't accepted my proposal yet my love"

"Do you two have something going on here?" I smirked

"No…" April blushed

"Because she keeps on telling me no… but I would love for her to be my girlfriend" I could tell he really liked her.

"I'm starving… Let's go get something to eat" I was confused… Therefore, I had no choice but to cut the subject.

"Good… I'll buy"

"That's so sweet of you Seiya"

* * *

"So who's our next target?" Catzi asked

"April Shimizu"

"This time you better come back victorious"

"We will Rubeus… I'll make sure of that" Catzi responded.

* * *

"Introducing The Three Lights!" from the moment their names were announced screams up roared the building. I had to admit they were attractive and their music was enjoyable. April and I were back stage enjoying the music.

"Tell me something April… Do you like Seiya?"

"He's cute" she blushed

"What about Ricky?"

"Things are not going to good for us…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well lately Ricky has been ignoring me… Not that I mind but sometimes he makes me think that he doesn't love me anymore"

"I doubt that's true… Ricky must love you deeply"

"I don't know Esmeralda… Seiya is just so sweet and charming, yet I still love Ricky"

"I'm sure he still loves you. He looks like the type that would just say things straight forward"

"I guess so… Yet when we first went out, he was so shy… It was so cute"

"That's because he really likes ya you see…"

"Stop playing games… That was a year ago," she giggled. I hugged her.

"Sis… And you say I get over worried about things"

"Ms. April Shimizu?" we turned around to see a woman with dark violet hair.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Lights informed me that you're his guest of honor"

"Yeah so is my sister Esmeralda" the woman does not even bother to look at me

"He informed me that he has a gift for you and that you must receive it right away" I did not like this woman one bit.

"And why doesn't he give it to her personally?"

"He is performing right now and he wishes for her to receive her gift before he introduces her to the guests"

"Well in that case okay" From the corner of my eye I see a sly smirk appearing on the woman's face. I decided to follow them when they were not looking.

* * *

"Serena did you have to drag me to this party?"

"Why not Darien… Everyone's invited and besides this is the hottest band around!"

"She's right Darien… Man would I love to meet Yaten! He is Sooo dreamy!" Minako gushes

"Man and their singing just sweeps me off my feet," Lita adds. I was not in the mood to attend this party. The only reason why I came was that Serena had begged me and that I wanted to get my mind off Bubbles. I walked around looking at the many fans this group had… When suddenly I heard screaming. I run to see Catzi attacking a victim.

"Lets see if you have the little crystal!" Catzi said.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" I heard a familiar voice yell… My bubbles.

"None for your business pretty girl" Catzi hits Bubbles with a dark energy blast… Luckily, I caught her before she hit the glass windows. She turns around and looks at me.

"Who are you…? Are you Tuxedo Mask?" she asks

"Yes… I am. Don't worry I'll rescue your sister"

* * *

He seemed very familiar… Tuxedo Mask.

"Catzi let that innocent woman go this instant!"

"You wish Tuxedo" The crystal comes out of my sister's heart… However, what the? Tuxedo Mask throws a rose at her and the crystal goes back inside my sister's heart. This all seemed like a bad dream. "You'll pay for that Tuxedo Mask" she throws a dark energy ray at him but misses.

"You have to do better than that Catzi"

"Darn you tuxedo Mask" she said with much hate.

"We won't let you get away with this Catzi!" a girl screamed… It was the ones they call The Sailor Scouts.

"In the name of the moon I will punish you!" the smallest scout said. She must be the one known as Sailor Moon.

"About time you showed up Sailor Moon," Catzi said…

"Yes about time… You weren't going to let Tuxedo Mask do all the saving now where you?" a man with red hair appears.

"Rubeus… She isn't the one"

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's leave"

"What about the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask?"

"Leave them… It wouldn't be fun without them"

"Who are you guys?" I managed to say. They both turn to face me.

"Didn't you freeze time?"

"I have… But this mortal girl is UN frozen" the man known as Rubeus looks at me… His gaze sent shivers down my spine.

"But how?"

"Stop asking questions and let's get out of here" boy did I feel like a weakling right now…

* * *

"What was that all about?" Catzi asked me as soon as we got back to the negaworld.

"How should I know Catzi? Just quit asking questions and be useful. Keep on searching for the crystals"

"Very well Rubeus" who was that girl…

Who are you guys?

Her voice, those eyes… I had to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Time unfroze and all the sailor scouts disappeared… Including Tuxedo Mask. If I was not here to see it… I would not believe it. I ran to my sister and helped her up.

"April are you okay?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," I said, hoping she would not remember.

"I did?"

"Yeah… Let us go. Seiya is bound to call us any minute"

"Okay" thankfully she did not remember a thing. I was not going to tell her what happened because frankly I did not believe it myself.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen I would love to introduce to you my two guests of honor today. April and Esmeralda Shimizu" Seiya announced. We both shyly walked on stage… However, what I saw was most heart breaking for me. I saw Darien… With a blonde-haired woman. Everyone clapped for us and Seiya gives the speaker to April. She begins to say a few words. I looked at her and at the audience… I was too weak. April gives me the speaker and I try my best to speak.

"I would love to thank Seiya, Yaten and Taiki for inviting us to there magnificent party. They are the best group around!" I said sounding enthusiastic… Frankly, I was not. Everyone claps and demands them to sing again.

"The next piece is a cover… A song for all of those who have ever had their hearts broken. It's called I Don't Love You," everyone screams when Seiya announced this.

_Well, when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

I looked at Darien when Seiya began to sing. I tried so hard to hide my tears. The girl he was with was happy, joyous and sang along to the lyrics. I could not dislike her though. She seemed too sweet. I slowly walked backstage… When no one was in sight, I let out my tears.

"Esmeralda I thought I was dreaming!" I turned around and saw Raye. "What's wrong?" she hugs me.

"I'm sorry Raye… We haven't seen each other in a long time and I'm crying"

"That doesn't matter… Tell me what's wrong?"

"I saw him… That guy I use to tell you about"

"He's with that same girl?"

"Yeah she has two pig tails… Little buns on the top of her head"

"No… wait you mean Serena and Darien?"

"What… You know him?"

"Yeah" she blushed "I kind of went out with him… I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's okay Raye… I never told you his name or what he looked like"

"So he's the guy… What a small world this is. Esmeralda I am going to tell you this sincerely. I think you should move on for good. Find yourself someone you deserve"

"Thanks Raye… I'm pretty stupid huh?"

"No… you're just a fool in love. I understand you"

"We live so near yet we barely see each other" I giggled

"But our friendship is strong and that's what matters"

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you like I did yesterday"_

Why didn't he ever admit it?

Just then, I felt shivers down my spine.

"Esmeralda" I feared to turn around

"Esmeralda doesn't want to see you… And I think you should leave Darien" Raye firmly told him.

"Not until I speak to her"

"Don't worry Raye… This wont take long" I slowly headed out the door and walked outside. I hear the door close…

"Speak," I said without looking at him

"I've been longing to see you my bubbles"

"Don't call me that"

"You have to listen to me"

"Are you finally going to have the guts and tell me that you don't love me like you so called once did?"

"I will never say that because it's not true"

"Darien… It's been a year, you have a happy life with her and I have a happy life of my own and that happy life doesn't include you in it"

"Bubbles stop being so childish and just listen to me" I turned around to face him.

"Darien stop pretending that you care" I could not hide the pain. He takes a step closer to me. Our lips just a few inches away…

"Why would I pretend?" he had me… I was weak but then I thought of her. The girl named Serena. I took a few steps back.

"Leave me alone… be happy with her. She looks like a nice girl." was all I said.

"Esmeralda your sister is asking where are you… You better come in" Raye told me.

"Okay Raye and thanks" I walked inside where Seiya surprises me with a hug.

"Come on darling" he said looking at Darien with a sharp glare.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley and Goran came to visit us the next day. They sure lived up to the married couple title. When I heard the doorbell ring I open it to find them arguing.

"I told you it was to early!" Goran yelled

"Who knows Esmeralda more you or I?" she yelled back. They froze once they saw me.

"Oh hello Esmeralda so glad to see you" Goran said in a robot like tone

"Don't mind him he gets nervous easily"

"I know… I remember from school" I giggled, "what brings you here this early?"

"Haven't seen you and April in quite a while that's why. Just because we talk on the phone doesn't mean we see each other everyday"

"True""and we missed you… Well Hayley did the most" Goran blushed

"Sit down ya too… I just made breakfast"

"So what's new my lovely Esmeralda?" Goran asked

"Many things… I meet the three starlight's, college is great and I saw… Darien"

"No way!" Goran said surprised… Something told me that tone was a fake.

"Yes… With the same girl from a year ago. Only this time I know here name. Serena"

"That jerk" Hayley said with anger.

"Come on babe… Darien aint bad"

"He's the epitome of bad," she answered

"I should have never said anything"

"And why not?" April said as she came back from the store.

"You got the milk?"

"Don't change the subject Esmeralda" April exclaims

"Everything would have been great yesterday if he didn't show up" I said

"Oh really and why that little sparkle in your eye?"

"I saw someone yesterday"

"Who?" Hayley asked

"Tuxedo Mask"

"WHAT!" April yelled

"But how… Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah… It was unbelievable"

"You're not sober are you?" Hayley asked

"No… didn't have a drink at all despite last night. Seiya wouldn't let me anyways"

"Man Tuxedo mask… What a hunkster!" Hayley gushed

"I know! Now even Esmeralda digs him!"

"Hey! I'm still in the room!" Goran screeched

"Oh hello to you too" Hayley joked

"Hey… If he's so great then why don't you go and marry him!" he yelled. We all laughed.

"You're so cute when your jealous babe" Hayley gushed

* * *

"Are you sure the magic didn't affect her?" Diamond asked Rubeus

"No… it didn't" he replied. He looks at Catzi with anger

"He had to know Rubeus"

"She's right… Find me this girl and bring her to me at once," Diamond ordered

"And if she's the one what will she say if we bring her against her will?" Rubeus responded

"You have a point there my dear Rubeus… Very well. Charm her and make sure she comes here because she wants to… However, let it be quickly. You know I hate waiting"

"Yes Diamond" Rubeus answered

"And Catzi… You and your sisters make sure the job is done. I don't want anything to go wrong"

"Yes sir""and don't forget to look for the crystals"

* * *

I was walking to school with Hayley. She kept on talking about her marriage with Goran, how the talk of Tuxedo Mask would anger him.

"Seriously I don't know how Tuxedo Mask could get Goran mad. Sure he is dreamy but you don't know him"

"Oh like you know him!" she wittered

"I told you I saw him yesterday!" I yelled

"Hey do you know where Tokyo's Veterinarian medical college is at?" a girl with white hair asked us.

"I'm on my way other there," I informed her.

"May I come with you if you don't mind?"

"Sure… You must be a freshman?"

"Yeah… My names Beatrice"

"I'm Esmeralda and this is my friend Hayley"

"Hey" Hayley greets

"Nice to meet you"

"Well Esmeralda… I'll see you later" Since our colleges were just a block away from each other it was only a short distance I had to walk alone.

"I hope you don't mind my walking with you" Beatrice asked me.

"Not at all" Even though she seemed friendly, there was sure something odd about her.

* * *

The legendary black moon queen… If they find her before I do… The world will be doomed. Who could she be, and just how powerful is she?

Darien asked himself.

_Almighty Mars I call on thee help me find the black moon queen._

Raye chanted.

Darien and Raye have both had visions of the Black Moon queen destroying the world and yet… Her image has never been revealed to them. The only thing they now is that she holds great power… However, just how much?


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed as if today was the day to meet people. On my way home, a tall young man with red hair approaches me.

"Excuse me"

"Yes?" I quickly respond

"I saw you walking out of that college and I was wondering if you know a Beatrice"

"Freshman?"

"Yes"

"I last saw her in the morning"

"Last question do you happen to know a café around here? I'm starved" he smiled. I had to admit he was sure a looker.

"Straight ahead you wont miss it" I smiled

"Thanks… I hope I'm not a burden"

"Not at all… I'm sorry for the rudeness but I must be going"

"May I know your name?" since he knew Beatrice he was bound to find out my name… so there was no use into lying.

"Esmeralda and yours?"

"Ruben… I'll be seeing you Esmeralda" he smiles and walks away. In the end, I thought it was just me and my silly hallucinations.

* * *

"Dad where are you?" I said as I walked into his office

"Right inside the book storage sweetie"

"What are you doing there?"

"Looking through some books… Have you heard of the Sailor Scouts?"

"And what about them?" I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"They seem to be connected to this story… A story of love and romance"

"So they say"

"It's true… It is all in a book. I just know I have it somewhere"

"Well when you find it let me know daddy," I giggled.

"Sure thing sweetie. Where's April?"

"Probably home"

"What are you doing here at the library then?"

"I have to study… I like looking at books not just the computer"

"That's my girl… Just like her mother" I smiled when he said this. I remembered my mother and when she would always read to us a bedtime story. How I missed those times.

While reading and jotting down notes I hear someone greeting me.

"Nice to see you so soon" I turned my gaze towards Ruben. He was sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, studying"

"Did you find Beatrice?"

"Sure thing… My cousin had to go on a date. Canceled on our study date," he said sarcastically.

"You're cousins? You don't look alike"

"That's what we get a lot… Nevertheless, yes we are. We are very close. We act more like siblings"

"That's very sweet… Let us not talk anymore. We might disturb other people," I giggled. He took a pen and paper from his backpack and wrote a note. He hands it to me and I read.

_I know we just meet but let us go to the park and talk freely there._

I wrote back

_Sure thing… Why not?_

I did not know him yet I wanted to trust him. He had the same vibe as his cousin though…

We gather our belongings and walk outside the library.

"I promise you won't regret it"

"You're awfully kind to someone you just meet"

"If you know my cousin then I know you"

"But we just meet today" I giggled.

"Well we will get to know each other right now then" he smiled. Just then, I saw Darien and Serena walk by. Even though I did not hate her… I was jealous. Jealous beyond words. Darien spots us while Serena was happily talking to him. I pretended not to see him and kept on walking with Ruben.

"Okay so Ruben tell me a little bit about yourself then?"

"I'm just a college boy trying to have a good life. Hopefully I'll become a lawyer one day"

"When I need to sue someone I'll call you" I joked.

* * *

She was with another guy. She was moving on… Seiya and now this guy. I was fumed, jealous beyond words but what could I do if she does not even want to see me? Then I remembered the conversation I had with Raye.

"She may dislike you but she sure is fond of Tuxedo mask"

"She really is?"

"Darien… Just leave Esmeralda alone. She has cried enough for you. You're with Serena now"

"I know but… I just cannot forget about my bubbles. I don't know what to do"

"You'll figure it out someday Darien. I know you will. Even if it means changing the future," she obviously meant my future with Serena.

"Just as long as the future is safe, peaceful and with everyone happy"

What was I to do? Choose my destiny or my bubbles?


	6. Chapter 6

As days passed by… Esmeralda had me more under her spell. I was determined to have her. Moon queen or not she is to be mine. When I walked to the library to see if she was there I spotted Esmeralda with a tall young man, black haired and blue eyes. They were arguing.

"Leave me alone Darien!"

"Bubbles please listen to me" that idiot seemed very familiar. Suddenly she slaps him and to my misfortune, he pulls her into a kiss. She tries to push him back but he was to strong for her.

"Let the girl go this instant" Esmeralda runs into my arms.

"This is none of your concern" he responds.

"Darien leave" he looks at me then at her and says.

"I'll be seeing you Esmeralda" when he leaves, Esmeralda speaks.

"Ruben I'm sorry that had to happen"

"Who was that guy?" I could not help but ask.

"Darien he was… My boyfriend"

"Oh?" I could not help but get angry.

"Yes… And I still love him but he's with another girl" she had a sad expression on her face.

"You should get over that idiot"

"I know… I've been told"

"I have to go… I'll be seeing you"

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Esmeralda_

_And let her taste the fires of hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

I was angry, furious… She was going to be mine. No mortal was going to stand in my way. No one.

* * *

"I have to go… I'll be seeing you," Ruben said. Was it me or did he get angry when I talked to him about Darien?

When I arrived home, I see a familiar car parked outside of our house.

"Miranda!" I yelled as soon as I walked in. Miranda was sitting in the couch with my sister and another girl talking.

"Hello Esmeralda!" I went up to her and hugged her. To my surprise, she hugs me back.

"Miranda how are ya?"

"Great… Missed you guys. This is my friend Stella. She's lived in Spain for 5 years and now she wants to move to her country Japan"

"Nice to meet you Stella" I greet.

"Same here Miranda's told me so much about you"

* * *

"When will we have the girl here? I'm growing impatient," Diamond yells.

"As soon as possible Diamond… Rubeus just won't let us help with anything," Catzi snaps.

"Yeah I can't even get close to her without him snapping at me… But at least we go out shopping!" Bertie adds.

"I expect her here in no less than two days do you understand?"

"Yes sir" the sisters reply at the same time.

"And what do you have to say Rubeus? You know the Wiseman is waiting impatiently to see if she's the one"

"I'll bring her here personally," he snaps.

* * *

"Have you had any luck Raye?" Darien asked as Raye chanted by the fire.

"No but I think this might be the day. I just know it" she begins to chant.

_Almighty fire Gods I plead of you… Show me the Black Moon Queen!_

Suddenly fire starts spreading out of control. Darien pulls Raye out the way.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… But it can't be"

"What Raye?"

"She's the black moon queen" Raye was left speechless. "I have to leave and find her at once before someone else does"

"Raye tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Darien but if you want to know then follow me"

"Let's take my motorcycle. Just tell me where" they run to the motorcycle and put on their helmets.

"Hayley and Goran's house" Darien was confused.

* * *

"Esmeralda… April has told me everything and I'm sorry"

"Sorry… For what?"

"I mean I was extremely mad at you because of Darien. So much that… I even forgot that we were family"

"Don't mention it I'm just glad we're in harmony aga-" my cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello?"

"Esmeralda!"

"Goran?"

"Hey watch that will ya!"

"What's wrong?"

"Hayley… Some creeps are attacking my wife! Please help!"

"What creeps?"

"I don't know all I know is that they have some type of powers I think their aliens or some-" It sounded as if Goran had dropped the phone.

"Goran?"

"Hey… You will have to pay for that phone! Leave my wife alone!" Without thinking, I quickly ran to where they lived.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you?" April said as we ran to Goran's house.

"What about Miranda and Stella?"

"Its okay I told them this was an emergency but to not tell dad"

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah Miranda knows it's about our friends. She wanted to come along to but I told her it was best to not scare Stella"

"Good" we suddenly stopped when we saw what was going on. It was the same thing again… What had happened to April was now happening to Hayley.


	7. Chapter 7

3 days earlier…

As I was walking home with a friend from the save a pet adoption center I could not help but look at the river… Our river.

"So we'll meet up Saturday right?" Maya asks.

"Sure thing"

"Why do you keep on looking at the river?"

"It just brings me nice memories"

"Aw… A lost love I see"

"Yeah"

"I had one too… Our place was the gardens"

"That's sweet… But what happened?"

"He died… In a car accident"

"I'm sorry to hear that Maya"

"I think you should go walk around the river… You seem more over there than over here"

"I'm sorry Maya… I don't mean to be rude"

"You're not rude… You are just a fool in love," she giggles.

"I would like to hear your story… If you don't mind telling it of course"

"I'd love too… I would have told you sooner if I knew we also had this in common, but tomorrow okay" she says half joking.

"Okay Maya… And thanks"

"For what?"

"For knowing well in such little time," she giggles.

"It's the least I could do… You brought me such a joy in my life"

Maya was always alone… In addition, did not want any friends. (Now it all made sense why.) We became friends because of our love for art and slowly I got her into pet caring. I could not have been happier when I saw the joy in here eyes when she meet her now husky Max at the adoption center. I could not be more grateful for that moment and for having such a wonderful friend like Maya.

"See you later then and say hello to Max for me"

"Sure will" I slowly walked to the river. The river that carries more than just water.

The last time I walked around the river was the last day I saw Darien. I was heartbroken that we parted our ways and loved him immensely. It was still that way today.

Suddenly I realized I was not alone.

"Tuxedo Mask?" he turns his gaze towards me.

"I see you like this place as well"

"What are you doing here?"

"This place carries beautiful memories… Some that are painful to remember" I dared myself to take a few steps closer to him.

"Really… How come?"

"A lost love… A love that will always be in my heart no matter how much time passes by" his words were beautiful… And he seemed very familiar.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I sadly cannot tell you"

"Why do you seem to be familiar…? Like I've meet you before"

"That day your sister was attacked remember"

"No… it's like you're not a stranger. Like I have seen your face before. Your voice seems so familiar as well," he reminded me of Darien.

"Really?"

"Yes and I feel safe when you're there… Yet I think I'm just being silly" I tried to play it off by laughing… Like Darien would really be Tuxedo Mask! Yet… Darien did care for the well-being of humans, just like Tuxedo Mask.

"What if I told you I wasn't a stranger to you?"

"Don't be silly… I was just saying. You know a girl and her silly hallucinations" There we were only inches away from each other. Tuxedo Mask and I. He takes a few steps closer to me… My heart beating slowly within each step. Could he really be Darien?

"You're too lovely" Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Tears were flowing down my cheeks… as he kissed me with love. I disliked Darien for kissing another girl but am I just as bad then?

"Darien… I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," I said as I pushed Tuxedo Mask away "I shouldn't have let you kiss me"

"Esmeralda… I can't stay away from you anymore" he too had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Darien… It is you isn't it?" I said quite angered. He did not respond. "Please stop playing games and leave me alone" Instead of answering he leaves.

* * *

"Where were you silly?" my father asked as soon as I walked in the kitchen.

"I was walking by the river"

"Sweetie… I don't mean to sound harsh but I'm worried about you"

"There's no need for you to be worried daddy"

"That young man did nothing but destroy your soul… I want my sweet daughter back. You know the one that use to help people in need, abandoned pets in need… That no matter what she would always have a smile on her face. The one that always laugh at cartoons"

"I still do daddy"

"But not the same… You're not the same Esmeralda sweetie" I looked at my concerned father. I was mad at myself for causing him such pain… However, I could not help it. Darien became apart of me and when we broke up I felt like I lost myself.

"Daddy… You are just being a father. Over worried for his children," I giggled. I hugged my dad.

"Don't try to change the subject you sly kitty" he joked. He and my mother alike called me kitty because they would always compare my smile to a cats smile.

"Hey did you guys miss me?" April had just arrived.

"Hey April"

"Hey sweetie… How was your day?"

"So so… Blah"

I laughed at April… She probably had another argument with Ricky. I could not imagine my life without my father and sister.

* * *

My love for Esmeralda is greater than it was before. I could not live without my bubbles anymore and I was determined to win her back… Even if that meant changing the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapters 8 and 9 will focus on the other characters as well. Their current situations and views towards whats occuring in the story. thanks for reading=D

* * *

I knew Darien did not love me… I knew deep down that he only loved me as a friend. The one he truly loves is Esmeralda. I remember that day at the starlight's concert… The look in both their eyes when they saw each other. At first, I disliked her terribly… So bad that I did not even now myself, but know I feel bad for both of them. Especially since my relationship with Seiya is growing. So what could this all mean? Could the future be bad or good because of this? What would happen if Darien and I do not end up together? That is what I was afraid of.

Flashback 2 days ago…

"Serena I need to have a word with you"  
"what is it Darien?"

"I called you here today because I think we should…"  
"Call it a break" he seemed shocked by my response "you know… You're not that good at lying Darien" he smiles.

"Serena… You're sweet you know that"  
"I hope your not just saying that because we're breaking up at the park," I lightly giggle.

"I mean it… And Seiya is one lucky guy"  
"Seiya?"  
"I know you two have a thing going on… At first I thought he was with Esmeralda but now I know better"  
"when did you… How"  
you gush about him a lot, we both laugh.

"Well this probably means we won't have a future together"

"You don't think that's a bad thing do ya?"  
"Not for us… But what about the world?"

* * *

It was after school and luckily, Hayley and I were free for the afternoon. She invited me over to her house for some coffee. Goran said he was going to work.

"You still love him don't you?"  
"Who?"  
"Darien"

"Why do you say that?"  
"I heard from April that you think that Tuxedo Mask and Darien look alike"  
"that big mouth"

"Well…"  
"Yes if you know me well then you know the answer"  
"how could you even compare that hunk and Darien… They look nothing alike!" Hayley comments.

"Well they just do to me"  
"Hello ladies!" We turn our gaze towards the front door. It was Goran… Dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

"Goran what the hell are you doing?" Hayley asked… I laughed.

"Hey you want a tuxedo mask you got a Tuxedo Mask babe"  
"Goran you are too muscular to be tuxedo mask" I inform him.

"The more muscles the better Esmeralda" he cheese smiles.  
"great! I got my own Tuxedo Mask! Save me!" Hayley jokes.

* * *

I still loved Ricky with all my heart. He was my everything but lately I have been feeling as if he does not care about me… In addition, that is why when Seiya would flirt with me I would let him. Yet I would always feel bad… Because Ricky and I were still together and I wanted it to be that way forever.

"Ricky… I have to confront you about something" I dared myself to say when we were outside his house. I waited with him for a taxi to take him to school.  
"What is it April?" he asks.

"Well… Would you care if I would flirt with another guy?"  
"I don't see why you should"  
"Ricky I think we should have a talk about our relationship"  
"honey I am late for school… We will talk about this later" he gives me a small peck in the lips and takes a cab to school. He does not love me anymore… In addition, I probably do not deserve his love.

* * *

A year has passed by and not a day goes by that I do not feel guilty. Esmeralda needed me and what did I do? Make fun of her. I was so into Darien that I had forgotten we were family… In addition, Stella made me see this. I was happy to have meet Stella in Spain. She was not a typical girl. She was a mysterious girl, beautiful and intelligent… Except for her flaw of eating too much when she was upset.

"I can't wait to go back to Japan," I told Stella while we were watching TV at her place.

"Me either… Maybe it will get me away from the heartbreak"  
"you mean Alan?"  
"Yeah"  
"I imagine the pain you felt when he left"  
"and he didn't even tell me why… Man was I that bad?" the doorbell rings and I answer it. It was the pizza we ordered.

"Great the pizza's here… I'm sure some food will make you feel better"  
"nothing could cure a broken heart. Time only lessens the pain" When she said this I thought about Esmeralda. I could not wait to see her and apologize to her in person. The pain she must have felt when she and Darien separated.


	9. Chapter 9

"Esmeralda… The queen of the black moon. For whatever soul awakes, her she shall be. A good soul will awaken the beauty of the queen. She will protect the galaxies and keep it safe for all eternity. A wicked soul will awaken the evil side of the queen. She will cause mayhem and destroy all… She will be invincible." Rubeus said as he looked at Esmeralda's image. He drank wine and toasted in her honor.

"And who says she's the queen? She doesn't look like one to me" Catzi said in jealousy.  
"that's because she hasn't been awakened yet" Rubeus snaps.

"I like her though she seems nice" Bertie comments.

"How could you say that?" Catzi snaps at her sister.  
"hey if she's the queen then I like her" she replies.

"I don't care just as long as she destroys the sailor senshi," Prizma adds.

"Hopefully she could give me some power," Avery mumbles.

"Why are you so obsessed with that little mortal anyways? You do not know if she's the black moon queen," Catzi told Rubeus.

"Mind your own business Catzi… Soon Esmeralda will be where she belongs. Here with us" _and right by my side… As my queen,_ he thought in his head.

As the sisters were arguing, Rubeus gazed at the image of Esmeralda while drinking his wine… He was head over heels. He could not help what he was feeling. All he knew was that she had to be his. Black Moon queen or not… She was to be his and only his.

* * *

At the café… (Sailor scouts except Sailor Moon/Serena)

"What do you think will happen if Serena and Darien don't end up together Raye?" Lita asks.

"I don't know… I mean I know it is not a bad thing but will the world be the same. Or will it be cursed?"  
"I don't think it will be. We have to have faith," Ami said.

"I love Serena but I just think it's beautiful the way Darien loves Esmeralda" Minako comments.

"You haven't even meet her," Raye said.

"But from what you tell me she seems super nice"  
"yeah she cares about animals… that's a check plus in my book," Ami adds.

"She is very nice… I remember when I meet her. We helped each other through so many things. Even though we barely talked this year that passed"  
"how come?" Lita asks.

"She had to much school, home issues, helping at a shelter she works in, nothing serious but you know"  
"does she still love Darien" Minako asks.

"I cant say" Raye knew the answer but she was secretive and even though they were her friends she wasn't going to blurt out that Esmeralda was still in love with Darien.

"I just hope everybody finds happiness," Lita said

"And that this world will be safe" Ami adds.

* * *

"Maya this party better be safe"  
"of course it is. It's just a charity party to raise money for abandoned pets"  
"well in that case its okay" I trusted Maya and if it was a charity party then I was in for it. As soon as we went to the party, it was a rather elegant one. Not too elegant but it was clean, nice jazz music. People talked, danced. Everything was great. There were even people that brought their dogs to the party. There was a jack Russell terrier that ran up to me.

"Hey boy… How's it going" he was a joyful little creature, full of innocence. I knew that this would be my life… To protect them.

"His name is Courage" I looked up and saw Darien.

"What are you doing here?" I snap.

"I was invited by Andrew to this party. He told me it was to raise money for abandoned pets," I could not tell him to leave because after all this was for charity.

"And is this your dog?"  
"Yeah… He's cute isn't he?"  
"He sure is" my heart was pounding like a drum… I still loved Darien and probably always will.

"Hey there you are Esmeralda" Maya looks at Darien "who's this"  
"Darien Shields"  
"oh… Nice to meet you"  
"Darien this is my good friend Maya Brown"  
"nice to meet you too Maya"  
"I'll be going… I have to talk to Andrew" what a small world this is. Courage runs to Andrew and Andrew picks him up. He notices me and waves hi. I do the same. I tried to walk away from Darien but it was useless.

"Esmeralda… Wait please"  
"what do you want Darien"  
"can I have this dance please" they were playing Dreaming of you (instrumental version)… I was weak I could not say no.

"Okay… Sure" we began to slow dance. I could not look at him in the eyes though. I felt like crying but managed not to.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_If you looked in my eyes_  
_Would you see what's inside_  
_Would you even care?_

"I still love you Esmeralda"  
"no you don't" He pulls me into a kiss. Tears ran down my eyes… _I love you too… And always will._


	10. Chapter 10

"Let go of my Hayley right now you animals"  
"oh gee he's talking to you Bertie" Those two women seemed familiar.

"Oh shut up and let's get this over with"

"Goran why don't you do anything?" I said as I ran up to him,  
"they have me frozen! I can't move!" he pouts.

"You creeps!"  
"Its her!" The one with the dark hair said.

"Man this is creepy"  
"she doesn't have the proper crystal… Sadly we have wasted our time"

"You girls won't get away with it that easily!" it was the sailor scouts. One of them seemed to be missing.

"It's just wrong to be attacking victims for your delight," the green sailor scout said.

"And I am here in the name of the moon. I will punish you," Sailor Moon said.

"Oh please you might as well go home. We don't need you" Goran falls to the ground but quickly gets up to see how Hayley was doing. I just stood there… Watching the so-called sisters and the sailor scouts argue.

"What's going on here?" It was Ruben. The sailor scouts turn their gaze towards him.

"Hey get away from here you could get"  
"but I know Esmeralda… Is she okay?"  
"Yeah I'm okay" Ruben walks up to me and hugs me.

"Esmeralda watch out" I pushed him out the way and Ruben was hit with fire. I turned my gaze to see Sailor Mars running up to me.

"Sailor Mars… You know my name. Wait Raye?"  
"I will explain later… You have to get away from here now"  
"Raye what are you talking about?"  
"Just run!"  
"Raye… what's the meaning of all this?" I heard Sailor moon ask,  
"This is all a trap. They want Esmeralda"  
"I won't leave her without my friends or sister"

"Then tuff luck my love" Ruben changes into one of them. A black crescent moon appeared on his forehead.

"Ruben?"  
"It's about time you know my real name Rubeus my dear Esmeralda"  
"how was I so stupid… You're that guy from before!"

"You weren't stupid my love… You were just blinded by that Darien guy to even notice me. But don't worry we'll fix that"  
"Esmeralda leave!" April yells.

"We'll be okay!" Goran adds. I ran away as fast as I could from Rubeus. Sailor Mars helped me escape… Along with the other scouts. I hoped they were protecting my sister and friends.

"I'll let you run but you can't hide from me my dear" I stop running and yell at the sky… nothing.

"Then why don't you already catch me you jerk!" just then a figure appeared in front of me.

"You won't think I'm a jerk for long my love"  
"how dare you call me that" he takes me in his arms and I try to push him away… However, it was useless. He was too strong.

"How I longed to have you in my arms like this… Esmeralda"

"Get you filthy hands off of me!" Just then, a rose was throne at him and he lets me go.

"Didn't you hear her? Get your filthy hands off of her"  
"Tuxedo Mask… You know you should be helping you damsel sailor moon… Not this beautiful damsel. She belongs to me"  
"in your dreams"

"Tuxedo Mask" I ran to him… Knowing I would be safe with him. Rubeus attacks him with a power ray. Luckily, Tuxedo Mask dodges it.  
"You'll have to do better than that Rubeus"  
"I'll get you eventually" he kept trying to hit him but Tuxedo Mask was able to dodge them all. Rubeus then changes his aim. He tries to aim at me. By one shot and I would have been hit.

"How dare you mess with her life" Tuxedo Mask throws another rose at him that hits his arm.  
"How dare you," he cried in pain. It seemed to have damaged his powers.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.  
"I'm okay… Thanks to you. But why do you even bother to protect me"  
"because… Like I have told you. I love you and always will" I looked at Rubeus who was angry at what was happening. He takes out a dagger and throws it at Tuxedo Mask but I pushed him out the way.

"Esmeralda!" he yelled. The dagger hits me.

"Tuxedo Mask… Darien" I mumbled. I knew it was he… I was sure of it. Now more sure than ever that he did love me.

* * *

Rubeus used his powers to isolate Darien. Darien could not love a muscle to save his bubbles from Rubeus and within a blink of an eye… They were gone. As soon as they were gone, he was able to move again.

_How could I have let her do that? I could not save her from Rubeus… I was going to find her though at whatever costs._ He thought to himself. Just then Sailor Moon and the Scouts appear.

"Darien did they?"  
"Yes they did Serena"  
"and why didn't you tell us anything? We could have helped you!" Serena yells at Darien furiously.  
"because we didn't want to alarm you guys. Darien and I were the only ones with visions of the Black Moon queen and if we waste anymore time she will be awakened… Awakened by the wrong spirit," Raye informs the rest of the scouts. Darien walks away from them… Ignoring their calls.

"Darien" Serena yells but it was no use. Darien was in his own world. Worried and determined to save his Esmeralda.

"Does this mean I might not see my sister again?" April asks. The sailor scouts could not respond. "I demand to know! You must tell me!" she cried.

"We don't know" Raye responds.  
"Where is Esmeralda?" Hayley asks.

"This is all too confusing and weird… But I just hope that Darien can save her"  
"Darien?" April and Hayley ask at the same time.

"It's obvious that Tuxedo Mask and Darien are the same person. He is always there when Esmeralda is in danger. He truly loves her," for once Goran had said something smart.

"And those sisters that attacked me?" Hayley asks.

"They were just trying to stall us… What they were really doing is buying time for Rubeus" Sailor Mars responds.


	11. Chapter 11

**like i said before characters here will have a different role and fate in the story... lol. Thanks for reading=D**

* * *

I could not move a muscle… I was weak but I knew I did the right thing. I had to save him from Ruben. Ruben walks closer to me and picks me up bridal style. Darien tries to stop him but Rubeus was one-step ahead.

"Esmeralda!"

"To bad time froze for you Tuxedo Mask" he chuckles evilly.

"Leave me… Alone. Let me die Ruben"  
"I couldn't let that happen dear. You're much too precious to me" With a blink of an eye we disappear.

"Where are you taking me Ruben?"  
"You have to get use to calling me by my real name my love Rubeus"  
"in your dreams Ruben"  
"you'll be mine Esmeralda… I'll make sure of it" Was he mad. Why was he talking like that? Just then, we arrived to a weird place. It seemed like another world.

"I see you finally brought her Rubeus"  
"I did… Just like I said I was"  
"I see something went wrong" I tall young man with white hair walks up to us. Who was he?

"Cure her and see if she's the one"  
"and if she's not"  
"doesn't matter to me" he responds. Just then, Ruben lets me go, but instead of standing, I was floating in mid air.

"My she sure is beautiful"  
"what do you want with me?" I said in pain.

"Don't worry Esmeralda I'll heal you… And we shall see who you really are" The moon on his forehead begins to glow. Slowly the damage on my shoulder was healed.

"How did you…" I said looking at my shoulder.

"Look at me Esmeralda" With his powers he makes me face him.

"What do you want with me?" I yell. The moon on his forehead turns into an eye.  
"You are the queen we've been waiting for" Some how I break free from his power. He falls back and I fall to the ground. I try my best to get up and run but Ruben catches me.

"You're not going anywhere my love"  
"Ruben… You psycho what do you want with me"  
"and you still ask that question?"  
"You couldn't… why me"  
"it just happened that way Esmeralda"  
"Ruben you could find yourself someone else… I told you I am already in love with someone"  
"and do you think I care?" I was more frightened of Ruben than anything at this moment.

"Rubeus… Leave our queen alone"

"Diamond… This doesn't concern you"  
"do you honestly think the queen will ever love the lights of you? Don't be silly Rubeus" queen… I had enough with this all. Rubeus ignores him and walks away.

"What are you two yapping about?" I ask.

"You have a bright destiny ahead of you my Esmeralda. You will lead us to victory"  
"what?"  
"You are our Black Moon queen. The invincible one" the one known as Diamond informs me.  
"The black moon queen?"

"Yes and its time that you awaken your highness"

"So she is the one?" a woman said out of nowhere. It was the same woman whom attacked Hayley earlier.

"Yes Catzi… Now do you have the crystals? We need them to awaken the queen"  
"yes Diamond… Here they are" Beatrice said. She hands him a glass case with five crystals inside it. He opens it and the crystals float. He fused his powers with the crystals powers.

"Almighty queen of the black moon… Awaken from your eternal sleep and guide use to victory," he chants. I was helpless. I could not move a muscle.

"What the?" A rose was thrown… Stopping the chant. Tuxedo Mask pulls me away from them. Diamond orders people to go after us.

"Darien you came here… For me"  
"I couldn't let anything harm you Esmeralda… I'm sorry I let this go this far"

"I'm sorry Darien… I should have believed your story"  
"nobody would ever believe this story," I giggle.

"We had enough of you Tuxedo Mask," the dark haired woman said.

"Tuff luck Catzi" He takes my hand and we jumped out of the castle's window… Or wherever we were truly located.

"Find them!" Diamond yells.

"Darien where are we going?"  
"Back to earth"  
"so we are not on earth?" I squealed.

"No my silly little Bubbles" he picks me up bridal style and runs.

"Darien I still don't get this whole charade!"  
"It's a long story… I'll explain later" just then Darien stops running. I turn to gaze to see a young man… Well he looked more like an alien. He had light blue hair with red streaks.

"Alan?"


	12. Chapter 12

**like i said before characters here will have a different role and fate in the story.. lol. Thanks for reading=D**

* * *

"Alan… What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my queen… The one that will give me the power I so deserve"  
"You'll stop at nothing to cause mayhem"

"You don't know me to speak of me. You don't know my reason" Suddenly the young man known as Alan begins to play a flute… which caused dark spirits to unleash. Darien puts me down and tells me to run.

"But Tuxedo"

"Esmeralda just run The Sailor Scouts are already here"  
"and you?"  
"Don't worry about me my bubbles" I could not help but feel glee and I heard him call me that.

"Esmeralda come with me!" Raye pulls me by my arm and we run. I could not help but turn my gaze back at Darien.

"Where do you think you're going with my queen Sailor Brat?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Away from here and away from you Rubeus!" Raye responds.

"I'd like to see you try" Rubeus chuckles. He attacks Raye with an energy bolt.

"Mars fire ignite!" Raye attacks him right back, blocking his attack.

"You can't escape your destiny with me Esmeralda!" Rubeus said to me.

"Just leave me alone Rubeus!" I yell at him.

"You saying my name is music to my ears"

"You nasty bastard!" _Mars fire ignite!_

"Your powers are weak here! You are no match for us Sailor Brats!" Rubeus yells. He attacks Raye with dark energy bolts and this time he hits his target.

"Raye!" I run up to her but Rubeus pulls me by my arm. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. My gaze was still on Raye. She was slowly getting back up.

"You won't leave me that easily Esmeralda"

"Leave me alone Rubeus please" I try my best to pull away from his grip but he was too strong.

"You heard her let her go!" Raye bleated.

"Jealous much Sailor Brat?" To my misfortune time freezes around me and someone appears.

"Let her go right now Rubeus. You don't want our queen angry with us" He hesitantly lets me go.  
"Diamond please I beg you leave my friends alone… I don't want anyone hurt" I cried.

* * *

"Your wish is my command my queen but of course you must promise to stay here with us"  
"and what the hell do you need me for!" Esmeralda yells at Diamond. "I am nothing but a normal human girl!"  
"My queen it still seems you don't accept your fate"  
"just leave her be Diamond" Catzi snapped. She was jealous and full of rage. All this time she has wanted Rubeus's love but he chose to give his love to a mere human girl.

"If it's true that she's the queen then change her already!" Prizma bleated.

"Now now if we want our queen to stay by our side then let's make a fair deal"

"What's deal Diamond?" Esmeralda was willing to do anything to stop this madness.  
"Stay here with us and become our queen. Lead us to victory"  
"On one condition Diamond"

"Say the word"

"Make every single one of them forget me. That includes my mortal friends. If I am to become this queen of whom you speak of I don't want any one of them remembering me. Especially not my father and sister" Esmeralda couldn't help but cry when she thought of her father and sister.

"Why should you be making any deals with her? She is just a mere human Diamond. You can easily control her!" Catzi snaps. Diamond ignores her. Suddenly Wiseman appears.

"What do you say Wiseman? I say this will most benefit us" Diamond says and adds "I hope you know my queen that once you become our queen you memories might be erased as well"

"It will be better that way"

"Very wise choice my queen" Wiseman said. Just then his dark crystal begins to glow. The once bright earth, full of hope and light… was now covered in darkness. The sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask were sent back to earth to live their normal lives and as for Esmeralda's family and friends; they were to live as if she if she had never existed.

* * *

"Darien, will you always love me?" Serena asks. Darien and Serena had been together for a year. They found out about their past and fate. Even though they accepted it and cared deeply for each other… something wasn't right.

"Of course I will Serena" He said rather blank.

"Darien are you okay? You seem quite sad" He was and this he didn't understand himself. Wasn't he supposed to be happy with Serena?

Serena felt the same way herself, yet tried her best to make their relationship work. Especially if it meant the worlds future.

* * *

"My queen when will we take over earth, we are more than ready" Diamond asks his queen.

"Be patient my dear, we will strike soon. Even the Sailor Scouts won't be able to stop us!"

The Black Moon Queen… beautiful, radiant and elegant on the outside but cold and ugly on the inside.

As for Esmeralda… she was history.


	13. Chapter 13

A big thank you goes to Sharpie-Marker1101

* * *

The queen looked outside the window that displayed earth. _Look at those human beings _She thought to herself. _Pathetic human beings that believe in nothing but love and dreams. This world is meant to survive with power and power alone, and it was a game of survival of the fittest._

"My queen" She turns her gaze away from the window. The window breaks and turns into a wall.

"What is it Rubeus?" She said in a hint of annoyance.

"I see I annoy my queen"  
"You're clever my dear Rubeus" She smiles. He takes a few steps closer to her.

"My queen when will we take over earth already? We are more than prepared. You're the invincible one" He pulls her by the arm closer to him.

"You sure a persistent aren't you Rubeus. This isn't about that pathetic planet is it?"  
"You know me well my queen. I do wish to destroy earth but my biggest desire is that one day, your heart will belong to me" She looks at Rubeus with a sly smirk. To taunt him, she cherishes his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"It will once you prove how big your love really is"

"You know that I'd do anything for her highness" She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear,

"In your next confrontation with the Sailor Scouts, make sure they die"

"I'll sure have fun exterminating them" He smirks.

"Make sure they suffer an ever lasting, dreadful death" She evilly smirks.

* * *

"Miranda… are you sure it will be okay with April's father that I sleep over their house?"  
"Of course, he always says I'm like a second daughter" If only she knew… if only Miranda and April would remember Esmeralda.

Why did she choose such fate? Why didn't she let the Sailor Scouts take care of this? She chooses to let everyone free of her, without knowing what affect this has really done.

Flashback…

When dark shadows surrounded earth, Stella knew this only meant one thing… the Black Moon queen had awakened.

Time paused all around her and the dark energy that surrounded earth affected everyone expect her.

"Miranda!" She yelled… but all she received was echoes of her own voice as a response. She walked outside… everything was dark, still, lifeless. This seemed like a horror movie to her and what was worse… her beloved Alan helped create this monstrosity.

"Stella my princess" Alan appears before her. Stella changes into her true form. (Alien just like him)

"Alan I can't believe you were involved in all of this. Look at this… do you think that this is beautiful?" These words upset Alan, for he thought that this would make Stella content.

"Diamond gave me the power to stay alive, for us to stay alive. You should be ashamed for not being on our side"  
"Alan… you say you love me. I don't believe you do"  
"How could you doubt my love for you Stella?"  
"We could have lived without those dark powers Alan, We have each other. True the world may be lonely at times but when you have someone special by your side, that's all you need" Stella said with tears in her eyes.

"But what good is it… if you are weak and have no power? If you can't protect the one you love?"  
"So what Alan… that doesn't mean you love me any less"  
"If you're against this fine" He snapped, turning his gaze away from his Stella.

"I have lost you… and I know it's not your fault" She dared herself to take a few steps closer to him. She tries to cherish his cheek with the palm of her hand, but he quickly disappears.

"Alan" She mumbles...

* * *

"Why are you so sad all of the sudden?" Miranda said, snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry I was just thinking"  
"About Alan?"  
"We'll I haven't been able to forget him… he was my everything"  
"I understand you… I felt that way when Darien and I broke up"

"And mind my asking… but what about Stephen?" Miranda looks at me with the saddest eyes. "I'm sorry Miranda"

"It's okay… I just hope that one day he will understand" If she only knew who HE really is…

* * *

"Hey I thought that Serena was the one" Goran says as we walk to the café.

"I thought so too Goran but no matter what, I always feel this emptiness inside my heart"

"I knew neither of them were the one for you buddy. Miranda's a cool girl but I don't know you two just didn't fit. Serena… its an almost"  
"And what about you buddy? Don't mean to bring back memories but did you ever forget Hayley?"

"No… and I don't think I ever will"


	14. Chapter 14

_Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there…_

_Am I there am I?_

_If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside, would you even care?_

Darien and Esmeralda were at the park at night… in each others arms and gazing at the romantic moon. Nothing could me more important than being with Darien.

Being in Darien's arms meant everything to Esmeralda. She felt complete, she felt like she was in the heavens in person.

"Darien what do you see when you look into my eyes?" She asked, turning her gaze towards him. What a silly question, Darien thought. Didn't she know… that when he looked into her eyes he saw his everything? His life, his heart, his world… everything he saw in one person and that persons name is Esmeralda. All his life he has been alone, lost in this cold world. But when Esmeralda entered his life, it seemed like those years were just a bad dream.

"I see my everything Bubbles" She looks back at the moon and blushes.  
"Do you really mean that Darien?" He takes his gaze away from the moon and looks at his Bubbles.  
"Why would I lie about this…? I could never lie to you Bubbles, My Esmeralda" She looks at him with teary eyes.

"I feel so foolish right now Darien" Darien couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Why?"  
"I feel like Romeo and Juliet… this sounds all too beautiful to be true. Is this real Darien?" She hugs Darien tighter, looks up at him and blushes again.

"It is real and nothing could ever erase this" He leans in for a loving kiss. Esmeralda still couldn't believe that she was living one of the most beautiful things life has to offer… love.

"I love you Darien Shields and I always will"  
"You're beautiful beyond words Bubbles… I love you too. Now let's get you home before your father gets angry" She giggles.

"Okay Darien" Hand in hand they slowly walk back to Esmeralda's house, not wanting the night to end.

* * *

_Still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you, I love you too._

"These lyrics are simply beautiful" April said to Miranda, Miranda couldn't help but agree.

Every time April would hear the song, she couldn't help but think it reminded her of something… but to her misfortune she couldn't figure it out. April hated guessing games.

"I know so romantic isn't it?" Miranda responds.

"Doesn't it make you think of a beautiful romance? You know of a love that could break all boundaries?" Stella asks, in a way hoping that one of the girls would remember Esmeralda and Darien's love story.  
"No not really… gees you're such a romantic Stella" Miranda teases.  
"No… no I think Stella has a point Miranda. I don't know why but I feel something beautiful when I hear that song"  
"What do you feel?" Miranda asks.  
"Like if it meant something really important, not really to me, but to someone real close to me" When April said this, Stella couldn't help but feel a ray of hope.

"Why are we talking about such silliness…? I mean it's not like this means anything serious right?" Miranda comments… _if only she knew_. Stella thought to herself.

"What time does the movie start?"

"In fifteen minutes… I can't wait to see that re-run of Bram Stoker's Dracula and on the big screen for Pete's sake!" April gushes.  
"Oh we all know who that reminds April of" Miranda mumbles, loud enough for April to hear.

"Shut up you hurtful meanie" April pouts.

"Now now what are we a bunch of hopeless romantics? The past is in the past. Ricky, Stephen and Alan are apart of the past. There is a lot of fish in the sea you know" Stella snaps. April couldn't help but feel depressed when Stella said Ricky's name. Ricky thought that she had cheated on him with Seiya. Sure their relationship wasn't the best but that didn't mean she was going to cheat with the next guy she saw.

"Okay Stella gees… lets go" Miranda giggles. Obviously, Stella was playing reverse psychology on them. She wanted them to think about what hurt them most, hoping that they'll remember Esmeralda.

However, Stella knew that the main person that had to remember this all was Darien… but how?


	15. Chapter 15

"My queen… we have decided to begin our mission today" Diamond announces.  
"What mission my dear Diamond?"  
"To take over earth"  
"In order to do so we must first eliminate those Sailor Scouts… everything that has to do with the moon kingdom must be destroyed"

"How should we do that my Queen… the Sailor Scouts are very powerful"  
"They might be very powerful but their not undefeatable my dear"  
"Our queen is more than right" Rubeus suddenly said. He along with the Black Moon sisters walks into the Royal room.

"Then what should we do to finally defeat them?"  
"As we all know the Sailor Scouts have secret identities… all you have to do is find out who each of them are and attack them when they are most defenseless"  
"I have the identity of one Sailor Scout already figured out my queen… just as we planned"  
"Good… I'm glad that finally we will be victorious and all thanks to our queen" Wiseman suddenly appears.

"Wiseman give them all the powers they need to bring those Sailor Brats down"  
"Your wish is my command your highness" Wiseman's crystal ball begins to glow; dark energies surrounded Rubeus and the Moon sisters. Their powers slowly developed stronger, they knew that as long as the Black Moon Queen was alive and they were on her side, they would finally be able to defeat those annoying Sailor Scouts. Of course Rubeus wanted more than that.

"Now this is your mission… get them one by one and fight them if you have to, but don't kill them. I want to do that personally. The last ones that you should bring here are the two most powerful. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask… they are the ones I truly want alive. I want them to witness their soldier's deaths, for them to witness the destruction of not only the Moon kingdom but of the whole Galaxy. This Galaxy will be reformed into our world"

"My Queen we will not let you down" Rubeus said. He was willing to do anything for his queen… but what he wanted was Tuxedo Mask dead. Esmeralda loved him, and that was something Rubeus could not forget. As Rubeus and the Moon sisters exit the royal room, Diamond turns his gaze towards his queen. Never before had he seen such radiant beauty. Beauty that even surpassed Queen Serenity's. Could he honestly forget his plans to use the Black Moon Queen to get to Serenity? Or could he try to win the Black Moon Queen's heart? She was much to smart for him to do both… but over all he was attracted to the Black Moon Queen.

"My queen… what should I do. I wish to do nothing but serve and protect you"  
"Your time will arrive my dear Diamond… if you wish to truly serve me you will know what to do"  
"How will I know?"  
"Do you think I'm some kind of amateur Diamond? I know about you're silly little infatuation with Neo Queen Serenity… everyone does. I don't care what you feel towards her but if you betray me mark my words you will pay Diamond"  
"I would never dare betray you my queen… I am only faithful to one woman and that's you" The queen chuckles.

"We shall see then Diamond. I know you have a great intelligence and that you are worthy of being next to me as ruler but first you must show how much are you willing to do"  
"My queen I will make sure you see me with praise" He says with a smirk.

* * *

"Serena why are you so down?" Amy asks as they walk to the library.

"It's nothing Amy"  
"Lita and Raye told me that your relationship with Darien has not been so good lately is that true?" She asks, concerned for both her princess and prince.

"Its actually never been good Amy… ever since we found out that we were lovers in the past and got together, it doesn't seem like we were truly in love in the past"  
"Oh you must not say that I mean I know Darien loved you in the past and loves you today"  
"You don't understand Amy… I mean sure I feel that there was something very special between us in the past but now I don't think so"  
"How about you… what are your feelings towards Darien?"  
"I love him but just as a very special friend… I have feelings for someone else"  
"How?" Just then time freezes around then, both Amy and Serena look around.

"Hey what's going on?" Serena asks.

"I don't know but I think that someone from the Dark Moon is here"  
"Its no wonder why you're the Einstein of the group" Rubeus suddenly appears, floating in the sky.

"What do you want Rubeus?" Serena yells.

"All I want is your little friend to join me on a little field trip" Rubeus attacks them with his powers.

_I can't change into Sailor Moon or else he'll know who I am!_ Serena thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well in this chapter i wanted to show some action, Rubeus's POV and how his obession has grown and April's weird dream. I wanted the dream to be creepy and weird, i hope i didn't do that of a bad job... lol. Well enjoy! A big thank you to sharpie for the reviews=D**

* * *

"I won't let you take her!" Serena screamed at Rubeus, this only made him chuckle.

"Oh yeah and how's going to stop me?" Suddenly a Rose is thrown at Rubeus.

"I am Rubeus" They all turn their gazes towards Tuxedo Mask.

"Well look who it is its Tuxedo Mask… I wonder why you're here" Rubeus said sarcastically.

"I wont let you harm these innocent people" Instead of answering, Rubeus attacks him, Tuxedo Mask dodges the attack.  
"We can't transform Amy!"  
"I know… and Rubeus seems stronger than ever!"  
"They must have found more crystals" Serena said, knowing that couldn't be it at all. She like the other scouts have heard of the legendary Black Moon Queen, but they have yet to know if she actually exists.

"I don't think they have… it must be something else" Amy answers, she knew it couldn't be the crystals, for the black moon clan has always failed in their attempt to obtain them.

"I have to transform, I have to help him!" As Tuxedo Mask and Rubeus are in battle, Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

_"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"_

"Serena no!" Amy screamed. Tuxedo Mask turns to see Sailor Moon.  
"Rubeus I will not let you take her!"  
"So you're Sailor Moon I see, well you've just made this job easier for me!" Suddenly the Black Moon sisters appear by his side.

"Sailor Moon why did you do this?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

"I have to protect the ones I love and earth, I wont let anyone get hurt" Sailor Moon uses her powers.

_Moon princess halation!_

Rubeus along with the Black Moon sisters laugh; together they unite their powers and attack Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon tries her best for her powers to defeat theirs, but it was hopeless.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yells.

"Prizma get the girl and take her back to our universe"  
"Sure thing Rubeus" Prizma disappears and reappears next to the hurt Amy, with her powers she lifts Amy up and disappears with her. Tuxedo Mask tried his best to stop it from happening but it was useless. The Black Moon Clan had grown powerful, almost as powerful as Sailor Moon.

"You won't get away with this" Tuxedo Mask struggled to say.  
"Oh I think we already have" Avery responds.

"Well meet again Tuxedo Mask" Rubeus chuckles with victory. The rest of the clan disappears.

* * *

I tried my best not to kill that idiot Tuxedo Mask. From the moment he arrived to save Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury I knew he was the same idiot who Esmeralda loves… Darien Shields. However the time would come, he would soon die and then Esmeralda would be mine and only mine.

Ever since she transformed into the Black Moon queen my love for her grew… I wanted her more than ever, her beauty, her grace enchanted me. Never had I thought that a woman would have me under her spell like this.

_I feel her, I see her_  
_the sun caught in her raven hair_  
_is blazing in me out of all control_

_Hellfire…_

* * *

"My queen I have brought Sailor Mercury to you" Prizma bows, Mercury appears in front of her.

"So you are Sailor Mercury" Sailor Mercury looks at the Moon queen in astonishment.

"Poor dear… you're hurt, we'll fix that" The moon queen's eyes glow and Sailor Mercury's powers were drained, Sailor Mercury cries in pain.

"I hope we didn't disappoint our queen" Rubeus, along with the other sisters suddenly appear.  
"Well it seems they've done a good job right Wiseman"  
"Indeed my queen and at this rate we will defeat the Sailor Scouts in no time.  
"Have you figured out another identity Rubeus?" The Queen asks.  
"Yes… and it was too easy" He chuckles.  
"Who"  
"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask"  
"Like I said leave them for last, we have 3 more Sailor Scouts to go before our grand prize"  
"They were too easy to defeat my queen… finally we have the upper advantage, and I am grateful" Bertie bows down, showing her queen respect and admiration.

"Remember… stay by my side and you will be invincible. Soon this galaxy will be ours"

* * *

_"April… my sister, I'm so happy you and daddy are okay"_ April heard a voice sa

_"Who are you?"_

April looks around, but couldn't see a thing for it was much too foggy. Suddenly the shadow of a woman appears, she seemed very familiar. Instead of answering Aprils question the woman laughs evilly. Just then the fog around her changes, the neighborhood in which April lives in appears… however it was different. The houses were all destroyed; people were standing outside their houses, lifeless. A dark shadow surrounded the neighborhood, this all made April quiver in fear.

_"What is all of this… what happened?" _April walks around slowly.

_"No how could I let this happen!" _she heard the same familiar voice say.

"_Who are you show yourself!"_

April yells, suddenly the woman appears with someone else by her side. It seemed as if she and the other woman was the same person. They looked at each other as if they were looking into a mirror and smiled at one another.

_"April I'm so glad to see you again…" _They both answer, turning their gaze towards April, and then it hit her…

_"Esmeralda!" _April said with tears in her eyes.

_"Esmeralda is gone… I am the Black Moon queen and soon this planet will be mine!"_

April couldn't believe it; this had to be a nightmare.

April opens her eyes and finds herself screaming.

"NOOO!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Haha watched Scream 4 today for my sister's b-day. Gotta say that the movie was quite entertaining... **

**well anyways just wanted to explain this chapter... The queen is obviously playing games with Rubeus but this will only make Rubeus more determined to prove himself worthy of her. He is sure stubborn though! lol. The time is just around the corner for Darien and Esmeralda to see each other once again!**

**thanks to sharpie and pr for the reviews=D**

* * *

Later that same day, April decides to take a walk despite the late hours. She could not believe that she had forgotten her sister and now that she regained her memory back, she was not sure what to do.

When she was near the river, she hoped that Darien would be there… for she remembered that Esmeralda and he loved that place. April slowly walks to the river and sees a figure by it.

"Darien?" He turns his gaze towards April, surprised that she knew whom he really was.

"I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else" he lies.  
"You can't lie to me Darien… I know you're Tuxedo Mask"  
"Like I said… you have mistaken me for someone else"  
"No… I know its you. Or else you would not be here. You love this place, just like Esmeralda did"

"Esmeralda… I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" He said, looking back at the river.

Darien would always look for this place when he felt down; it brought him the peace and joy that not even Serena could bring him although his question was always why did it bring him this peace?

"Darien, Esmeralda is apart of you… she was your girlfriend in high school, the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. The one-"  
"I don't know who this Esmeralda is April and besides my girlfriend in high school was your cousin Miranda"  
"It's because you don't remember her! Our memories were erased and I don't know why!" She yells, falling on her knees, with tears falling down her eyes she looked at Darien who still had his gaze towards the river. She knew that if she told him this was all apart of a dream, he would not believe her… but she had no choice but to do so.

"Darien… I had a dream in where she tells me she's a dark moon queen" Darien couldn't believe it… was she really telling the truth? No, she had to be or else how could she know about the black moon queen. Darien turns his gaze towards April and saw the sadness in her eyes. April would not lie about something like this…

* * *

"Esmeralda… tell me about her April" I did not know why but the name brought a sweet familiar feeling to my heart.

"My sister Esmeralda… she is a smart girl, caring, a little stupid sometimes, stubborn but she has the heart of gold" She chuckles "and no matter what happened in her life, she would always face it with a smile… unless it was something truly heartbreaking for her"

"Like what for example"  
"When our mother died… or when you and her broke up" How beautiful this all sounded to me, but no matter what she told me I could not remember her.

"Really…" and for some reason, as she told me about Esmeralda… it brought a great pain to my heart.

* * *

"One Sailor Scout down three more to go until our grand prize!" The Moon queen laughs in victory, she couldn't believe how easy it was, how could they not handle the Sailor Scouts alone was a mystery to her… but she was glad she was awakened, glad because she was able to do what she loved best… using her powers for destruction.

"You won't get away with this Moon queen!" Amy yells at the queen, only making her laugh.

"Oh I believe I already am my dear Mercury… but don't feel so lonely, your friends will join you soon" Her eyes begin to glow, making Mercury disappear.

"My dear queen… when should I go for the rest of the scouts?"  
"As soon as possible Rubeus we must not let poor Mercury feel lonely," She cackles evilly.

"My queen… have I proven myself worthy of you yet?"

"My my dear Rubeus you sure never give up don't you?" She chuckles.  
"I'm doing everything you ask me to prove myself to you!" He yells at her in anger, only making the Queen laugh. He pulls her into his arms. The moon queen had a thrill playing with Rubeus and his emotions.  
"What are you going to do Rubeus… kill me?" There she was, so near yet so far from him. _Esmeralda… Why have you placed such an evil spell on me! I despise you Esmeralda… yet I want you. You were the opposite of me when I first meet you and know you are just as evil as I am._ He thought to himself. Suddenly Rubeus pulls her into a kiss. The moon queen's eyes glow red in fury, she pushes Rubeus away from her, thus crashing him into a wall.

"How dare you disrespect me Rubeus?" She yells in fury. He gets up in anger, and walks up to her.

"My queen I wont let anyone toy with me… who do you think I am!"  
"You're nothing but a piece to all of this Rubeus… a piece to my quest of taking over this galaxy… besides you're not worthy of me!"  
"I will prove it to you that I am," He snaps, making The Moon queen laugh.

"Alright then if you're so worthy of me then face Sailor Moon without the powers I gave you… only then and then will I believe that you are worthy of me Rubeus. For now the ones that will be in charge of bringing me the rest of the Sailor Scouts will be the sisters" Suddenly, the moon queen's eyes begin to glow and Rubeus soon felt that his new powers were being drained. He was back to his original powers but he knew of a way to defeat Sailor Moon. It was easy… almost too easy. With the Sailor Scouts gone and knowing her identity, this was going to be a snitch. The only problem was Tuxedo Mask…


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a little filler before the big events! lol... i wanted this moment to be sweet and special=P I hope you like it=D **

* * *

"Esmeralda… how familiar she sounds to me, yet I can not remember her completely" Darien said in a sad tone. April looks at him with concerned eyes. She could see that his love for her sister was not erased, it was still there, more alive than ever.

"I remember you gave her a ring… she was so happy. You should have seen the look in her eyes," April said as she remembered, with tears running down her eyes. Suddenly, Darien began to hear voices… his voice along with someone else's…

_"Darien… Are you there?"_ Esmeralda said with excitement, knocking on his door.

_"Hold your horses Bubbles"_ Darien laughs while opening the door. Esmeralda quickly hugs him.

"Bubbles…" Darien said in astonishment… He falls down on his knees next to April. April lightly places her arm on his shoulder.

"You're beginning to remember… I knew you couldn't forget!" She said in a tone of hope. Darien begins to have flashbacks of the sweet memories in his life with Esmeralda.

_"Happy anniversary Darien"_ Esmeralda sweetly tells him.

_"Happy anniversary my Esmeralda"_ Darien lightly kissed her on her lips.

"Esmeralda" He said with tears in his eyes. "How could I forget you?" He said, as if April was not by his side.

"It's not your fault Darien," She mumbles.

_"I Love You Esmeralda and you're the only one I want to spend my life with"_

_"I Love you too Darien… And these rings?"_

_"Couples rings… I thought you would like them"_

_"I love them Darien"_ Darien takes a ring and places it on her wedding finger.

_"Would you accept me as your husband one day?"_

_"I do"_ Esmeralda takes the other ring and places it on his wedding finger.

_"And would you take me as your wife one day?"_

_"I do"_

"Esmeralda… my bubbles how could I have left you so unprotected" He said, punching the ground in anger.

"Darien clam down please… this wont get you anywhere" He turns his gaze back at April.

"I couldn't choose between my fate with Serena and my love for Esmeralda… tell me April what kind of love is that?"  
"Darien… I don't know what all of this means but I know that it's hard making decisions and I'm sure she understood in the end"  
"She did… but I didn't deserve it, now look! She is one of the most evil, viscous creatures alive!"  
"She's still Esmeralda deep down Darien and only YOU can save her! Only you can make everything go back to normal!"

"Do you honestly believe that I could April?"  
"I'm sure you can Darien… love can triumph over anything and you two have it. Nothing could erase that and this just proves it" At first Darien didn't know what to do, but with April's words he remembered the promise he made to Esmeralda. He was going to protect her no matter what… he was going to save her from Rubeus and from the wicked queen that lived within her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you guys like this chapter=D The Black Moon queen will soon see her love=P Thanks for r+r!**

* * *

"My queen we are back with the remaining scouts" Prizma bows, Catzi appears with the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

"So… you are the guardians of Neo Queen Serenity" The sailor scouts were all brutally injured… they were easily defeated by the dark moon sisters, especially since they were attacked without their powers.

"You wont turn the world into darkness" Minako managed to say. Suddenly, Minako begins to scream. The Black Moon queen was taking away her powers.

"Nobody dares question me" She replies.

"Finally… the sailor scouts are down, this means that Sailor Moon will be an easy catch" Wiseman comments.

"Where did you fetch the scouts?" The Black Moon queen asks the sisters.  
"They were at a temple; Sailor Moon arrived there a little too late" Bertie giggles.

"Rubeus better defeat Sailor Moon… her power is the one I'm truly interested in"

"But my queen, you do not need her power… your power is stronger than hers" Catzi said.

"That may be… but once Sailor Moon is dead, we mustn't let those powers go to waste" The Moon queen chuckles.

"And what about Tuxedo Mask?" Avery asks.

"Without his Moon princess he will eventually fall, I am not that alarmed by him"

"He could be a good addition to our team my queen, after all he has incredible power himself. After all he is the protector of earth and the future king of the moon kingdom" Prince Diamond said suddenly.

"You're right my dear Diamond… and if he refuses then it'll be the grave for him" Just as the Moon queen walked up to Sailor Mars, she couldn't help but find something familiar in her. Raye looks up at the Black Moon Queen.  
"I see something in you… you're not who you think you are" Suddenly, Raye begins to scream. The Moon Queen feared the feeling she felt when Sailor Mars said those words. She couldn't let anyone interfere with her plans. The world was to be hers.

* * *

There Serena was, in front of Cherry temple, on her knees… crying in agony.

She couldn't believe that the Black Moon clan was winning. The memory of the moon sisters taking her friends was something she could not forget.

"Why… will evil truly win this time?" She said to herself.

"Serena… get up, what's going on" She looks up to see Darien standing beside her. He helps her up and pulls her into his arms.

"Darien, they took the Sailor Scouts… now what will we do?" She asks.

"Serena you have to stay strong, the world is depending on us" Should I tell her about Esmeralda…? Darien thought to himself.

"I know but how can we save the world… ever since the Black Moon Queen showed up, they've grown stronger.  
"I know but they're not invincible Serena and I'm sure that our salvation will be the Black Moon queen herself.

"Serena you have to change into Sailor Moon and find the Sailor Scouts" Luna said.

"Luna… what are you doing here?"  
"She along with Artemis told me what happened…"  
"Darien I think its best if you tell her what's going on"  
"What's going on Darien"  
"Well… it's hard to explain but our memories were somehow erased. You see the Black Moon Queen, I know her… the real her"  
"The real her…?"

"Before she became the Black Moon queen… she was just a normal human girl. Esmeralda, that is her name. She was my girlfriend in high school" For some reason, Serena wasn't hurt by those words… things were actually making sense to her.

"He was going to the dark world alone, but we pleaded him to look for you first Serena" Artemis informs her.

"Well whatever the truth may be… we must make everything right again" Serena said.  
"At a girl Serena" Luna cheers.

"So you remember her Tuxedo Mask" Darien turns his gaze to see Rubeus standing among them.  
"My memory might have been erased but not my feelings for her"  
"You just bought yourself a ticket to another world" Rubeus attack him with a dark energy bolt, Darien pulls Serena behind him. Suddenly, the attack was blocked.

"You wont hurt Serena… not as long as I'm around"  
"Seiya Chan?" Serena said in astonishment.

* * *

April couldn't think, couldn't eat… she was in agony. Esmeralda wasn't her sister anymore. She was someone else… someone that might soon be feared by all of earth. Her only salvation is Darien…

"Hey sweetie… why are you up so soon?" Her father asks as he walks into the kitchen.  
"I couldn't sleep daddy, would you like some breakfast?" She asks.  
"No… I'm already late for work. Your uncle will kill me" He chuckles, April fake laughs.

"Whatever is troubling you my flower, I'm sure it will soon end. With every bad thing, comes a good thing" Her father kisses her forehead and walks out the house.

"Hello Stella Chan... what beings you here today?" Aprils father ask.

"I'm here to see April… if that's alright"  
"Sure, she's in the kitchen, help yourself to anything"  
"Sure thing Mr. Shimizu" She smiles. Since April was in her own world, she didn't notice Stella had walked into the kitchen.

"April… you remembered her didn't you?" April turn her gaze to Stella in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

**I haven't updated this in a long time, but i promise updates for this will be more frequent from now on. This chapter is short but the next one will be much much longer and with more detail=D**

**Thanks for reading=)  
**

* * *

_And after all this time that you still owe _  
_You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know_

"My queen, since you have the majority of the Sailor Scouts powers and at your whelm, I think its time for you to take over earth. Once you unleash your dark powers there, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask wont stand a chance" Wiseman said to the queen with happiness.  
"That's exactly what I was thinking my dear Wiseman, however I know there's another threat… the Sailor Star lights"  
"They are nothing compared to you my queen" Prince Diamond said, worshipping the queen.  
"Sisters… take care of those three light bulbs, its time to take what's rightfully mine!" The Black Moon Queen laughs evilly. 

* * *

"Aww well what do you know… it seems that someone's trying to steal you damsel Tuxedo Mask" Rubeus teases. Serena runs away from Darien and Seiya and takes off her brooch.  
"Moon prism power, make up!" The brooch begins to glow but suddenly, the light becomes dim.  
"What… what happened?" Serena says in astonishment.  
"Rubeus what did you do!" Seiya yells, making Rubeus laugh.  
"She's here Seiya" Darien mumbles, alas he was going to see his Bubbles again… but this time as someone else. Suddenly darkness begins to fill the city… people begin to question the sudden darkness, while others panicked instead.  
"What's going on here!" One woman screeched.  
"Maybe it's going to rain" A man answers.  
"The Black Moon queen" Serena mumbles. Rubeus disappears and everyone looks up at the sky. The Dark moon queen appears in the skies, she radiant with beauty and power but dimmed with evil.  
"We finally meet Sailor Moon" Seiya looks around and sees that she had frozen time, they were the only ones unfrozen.  
"The Black Moon queen"  
"I see you know me… how does it feel like Sailor Moon? You have no power and you're all defenseless. Soon earth… including your little moon kingdom will be nothing but little smithereens. Everything will be mine!" The Black Moon queen says, laughing wickedly.  
"Do you really want that?" Darien dares to say. The black moon queen turns her gaze towards him.  
"Tuxedo Mask I presume… the prince charming along with his princess, how sweet"  
"I know this isn't the real you my queen" He responds.  
"What are you talking about?" Seiya questions.  
"Darien I don't think you should-" Serena says.  
"She still lives within her and I wont stop until I see her safe from that demon, even if it means dieing myself" Darien tells Serena.  
"Darien…" Serena mutters... she was overwhelmed by his words. Suddenly the moon sisters appear behind the queen.  
"Get the Neo Queen Serenity and that other little brat next to her, but leave Tuxedo Mask to me" Serena tries to change into Sailor Moon again, luckily it worked. Seiya tries to shield Serena when suddenly Yaten and Taiki appear. Darien changes into Tuxedo Mask.  
"Yes my queen…" They respond at the same time. The Black Moon queen lightly lands on the ground.  
"Nice to see you Prince Endymion" She says in an alluring voice.  
"I don't want to fight you" He responds.  
"But if you want to save your little world, then you'll have no choice" She responds, her eyes begin to glow red, she raises up her hands and energy beams begin to form.  
"Say your last words Tuxedo Mask" He dared not to move, he couldn't dare attack. This was all too much for him.  
"I won't let you kill him!" Both the queen and prince were surprised to see that someone else had taken the hit.  
"Who are you, you little fiend?" The queen mutters angrily.  
"Stella… stay out of this please, I don't want you hurt" Tuxedo Mask tells her.  
"No… I want to help you save the our galaxy, but most importantly, I want you to save Esmeralda"  
"Why Stella…?"  
"Once upon a time only happens once in a life time Tuxedo Mask, I had that… but I lost it" She says in tears. Suddenly Rubeus appears.

_He won't take her away from me…_


	21. Chapter 21

**I am FINALLY updating this story. I am sorry if it is not the best. The next chapter will most definitely be better=)** **But if i have to re-write this chapter first i will. Thanks for reading... please let me know what you think. (In a kind way of course...)**

* * *

"Say your last words Tuxedo Mask" Rubeus disappears and reappears in front of him. The Black Moon shields Tuxedo Mask from his attack, surprising both of them.  
"Rubeus what do you think you're doing? You fool, no one can stop me!" She yells.  
"I don't want this man alive, he owes me!" Rubeus yells at the queen.  
"You're just bitter because Esmeralda loves me and not you. You can't force love Rubeus," Tuxedo Mask yells at him.  
"She's belongs to me and no one else. If I can't have her, nobody can"  
"I don't have time for this" Suddenly, a beam of light surrounds the queen, causing everyone to close their eyes.  
"What's going on…?" Sailor moon screeches. An army of soldiers suddenly appears.  
"My army will rise and take over this planet… the souls of these pathetic humans will become mine and fill me with power, just like your Sailor Scouts" The Queen chuckles. The queen transports all of them back to the Black Moon kingdom.  
"The Sailor Scouts…?" Serena says in shock. Suddenly, the four Sailor Scouts appear in front of the Queen…lifeless.  
"Raye Chan… Minako Chan… you guys!" Sailor Moon cries.  
"Soon your power will also be mine," The Queen says.  
"Not if I stop you…" Stella says.  
"Please how could you possibly stop me Stella…?" She chuckles.  
"How do you know my name?" Stella says in shock.  
"Alan thought he could betray me… he wanted his little love back, but death is what love got him!" She says in laughter. Stella drops to her knees and cries in agony.  
"Alan Chan… how could this have happened?" Just then, Tuxedo Mask throws a rose at her, but unfortunately, it only made a cut on her arm.  
"How dare you throw something at me?" She snaps.  
"Don't harm the innocent people of earth… Esmeralda this is not you"  
"Why do you call me Esmeralda?" She snaps, attacking Tuxedo Mask with an energy bolt.  
"Tuxedo Mask…!" Sailor Moon yells as she runs to his body.  
"Suffer Sailor Moon suffer the same way I have" Prince Diamond says as he appears before them.  
"Stop suffering for this insignificant being Diamond… you can do so much better," The queen says.  
"Esmeralda… please stop this madness now. Moon princess halation!" Sailor Moon chants. The queen blocks the attack and aims it back at Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon…!" Seiya yells.  
"It's useless… I'm invincible, right here none of your powers work!" The Queen says.  
"My queen kill them right now!" Rubeus demands.  
"Silence or you will end up just like those pathetic beings," The Queen snaps.  
"Esmeralda open your eyes… this isn't who you are!" Serena yells. Suddenly her broche begins to glow.  
"What the… I'm not Esmeralda…!" The queen yells in anger.

_"I see something in you… you're not who you think you are"_

The last words Sailor Mars spoke rung in her head…

_"you're not who you think you are"_

"She is just trying to trick you my queen… she wants to make you weak compared to her" Wiseman said to her in her mind.

"Serena please you're hurting her…" Tuxedo Masks says.  
"This is the only way to save her Darien"  
"My queen… you count with all my power" Seiya, says to Serena, making her smile. 

* * *

"What's happening outside…?" April says as she rushes outside.  
"Sweetie please get back inside" Her father pleads.  
"Esmeralda… Darien please stop her," April mutters.  
"Sweetie what are you talking about?"  
"Yeah what are you taking about April…?" Miranda asks.  
"You may not remember her, but I have a sister. You have a cousin Miranda" April responds. They all step outside and look at the dark sky.  
"Esmeralda… my daughter" Mr. Shimizu says with a tears in his eyes.  
"Daddy you remember her?" April asks in astonishment.  
"My daughter… how could I possibly forget my daughter?"  
"Daddy it's not your fault… it's just too hard to explain" April responds.  
"Esmeralda…" Miranda mutters as she looks at the sky.

_Why does that name seem familiar?_

_No magic, no force could erase a loved one from your heart..._


End file.
